Ghostly love
by Silent Screams7294
Summary: Kagome and miroku are siblings. They went for a check up and end up needing a few shots. The shots were taken but a few weeks later they now can see ghost. Kagome meets Inuyasha and trys to help him move on. But what happens when they fall in love? inukag
1. Chapter 1

Out of nowhere a ghost appeared in my room chanting, "Your eye

_Out of nowhere a ghost appeared in my room chanting, "Your eye. I need you eye. Give me your eye." _

_The ghost had pale, white skin. It had hair to its mid-back. Her hair was dripping wet. The color was as black as black could be._

_The ghost was wearing a faded black dress. The dress was old fashioned and torn._

_A ghost being in my room wasn't what had frightened me. I am getting use to that. Does that sound strange to say? Any way, what scared me was that the ghost had a missing eye. Black blood was pouring down from it. The ghost also had black blood dripping down from corners of her mouth. _

_The ghost was reaching out for me repeating, "Your eye. I need your eye. Give me your eye."_

_I screamed out of fear. The door to my room opened. But before I could see who it was, everything went black._

**Please review and tell me if you think this any good! If I get review saying I should continue then I will update!! Thanks for reading **

**PS sorry for this chapter being so short. Future chapters will be longer!**


	2. Who's Inuyasha?

When I woke up my brown, chocolate eyes meet violent ones

When I woke up my brown, chocolate eyes meet violent ones. The pair of purple eyes belonged to my brother buy not brother, Miroku. Miroku and I are Siblings but not by blood. His mother died giving birth and his father died when he was eight. My mother took him in not just because he has always been family-like to us, but because he has no one else to take him in.

Finally I spoke, "What happened?" I asked wondering why the heck I was in his room. I hate being in there, for a guy it was pretty clean but pretty nasty too. He had playboy sheets/covers and posters too. Because he had so many posters you couldn't see his wall, the posters covered every part of it.

"You saw an ugly ghost and screamed you passed out and the ghost left, because it saw me and my beautiful." My retard of a brother said.

"WOW Miroku, you do have an imagination, you know your face and cute shouldn't be in the same sentence." I said laughing at my statement.

"Whatever-Oh and by the way, who's Inuyasha?" Miroku asked in a serious tone.

"I don't know, why?" I replied still laughing. "If I knew than why would I ask you, stupid?" "Don't call me stupid!" "Stupid." "Stop that!" "Stupid!"

"Well anyways I asked because whenever you were sleep you kept mentioning his name."

"Ok but it was just a dream, now I'm leaving you and your stupid room."

As soon as I got off his bed I fell to my knees. Miroku rushed over to me and started asking me a million questions. I told him to shut up and that I was fine. Afterwards I left the room.

I went into the kitchen and fixed me some chicken flavored ramen. 15 minutes later I was done with that, I then went to take a shower.

45 minutes later I was out and dressed, I looked up to the mirror and guess what, and I didn't see my reflection. I backed away and when my back was against the wall I glanced towards the door. I looked back to the mirror the other reflection was gone. I ran out of the bathroom without looking back at the mirror.

I went straight to Miroku's room. After I told him what happened he told me to just go to bed it was late and we had school in the morning. I did as I was told** (It was late at night whenever Kagome had awaken.) **

I entered my room and went over to my bed, after I had turned out the light, I climbed into the bed I heard a make's voice (Inuyasha's) say my name. I was scared and so I hide under my covers, praying that nothing would hurt me. But right before I fall asleep I once again heard that voce say my name.

**

* * *

**

**Thank you Nay-nay-chan01 and thank you Diamond369 for reviewing! Your reviews mean a lot to me! So again thank you both so very much!**

I thank you all that read my story so far also.

Once again thank you two that reviewed. (Oh and Nay-nay-chan01 seeing ghost has always been my greatest fear, that's why I though about writing this. I was total scaring myself one night and the ghost in the first chapter is what I imagine the figure in my room like!)


	3. Dream

"What is this

**Ghostly Love: chapter 3, Protectors **

**I don't own Inuyasha and blah blah blah**

**I should me updating a lot this week since it is fall break and all! **

**Thank you **

**Rockgirlyrock**

**Daimond369, **

**BubblegumXxXWarriorXxX13**

**Tokio-Japan543 **

**Thank you four for reviewing! And I thank you all that read! Thanks again for the people that reviewed!! **

**Please ENJOY!! **

Why, why am I doing this to me? I would never-wait, that's not me (thank goodness, what was_ I thinking, I can't shoot myself) but who is that? Who is that pointing a bow and arrow at me? Why is there someone that looks like me trying to kill me!? What, who is that? It's a guy He appeared out of nowhere He looks familiar. Have I seen him before? _

"_Kikyo, give up now. You know I won't hesitate to kill you!" the guy yelled at the girl who was still pointing her bow and arrow at me. His eye was full of anger but mostly betrayal, and you can tell from his voice that what he really meant was "why are you doing this? Why are you doing this to me?" but at the same time his voice still hold a threat; and his voice, I don't know where but I've heard it somewhere._

_The girl that looks a little older than me is Kikyo, I think, unleashed her arrow at me and the guy with silver hair and golden eyes jumps in front of me. "Inuyasha!" I screamed. For some reason that name came to me, and I felt that it was his name. He looked at me and smiled. After that everything went black. _

BEEP BEEP BEEP

I woke up to the sound of my alarm clock. I groaned at the thought of going to school but I turned my alarm clock off and got out of bed to start getting ready. But before I could get entirely off my bed Miroku came running into my room.

"Flip on the TV, channel five new." With no questions I did as he said

. On the TV was the guy that gave us shoots about two weeks ago, when we first start seeing ghost. His name was not as he told is it was, his name was Killsman, Narku. He has been under police watch for several years.

It seems that he was no doctor and was arrested for acting as one he also was arrested for many other things. It was said that he only gave two people shoots; a young boy and a young girl, siblings. I guessed that that was Miroku and I. But the shoots were tested and were the shocks we were supposed to get, but with something they couldn't identify in them. He was arrested the day he acted as a doctor but escaped prison this morning. No one knows where he is.

Ding Dong

The door bell rang and outside was the cops along with some doctors. My mother let them in and Miroku and I went downstairs. He police explained everything that Brother and I just heard on TV. The doctors examined us and took our blood; there was nothing out of the ordinary. We were perfectly healthy; they thought that they might make mistaken the unknown chemical for something else. A glitch in the tester (ME: JUST GO ALONG WITH IT, KAY!) Final everything was done and they let us go to school.

AT SCHOOL

Miroku and I were walking up the front gates when he decided to speak up. "WOW man this is just so crazy!"

"Yeahh I know but I'm a girl but a man."

"Whatever. But ya know this is all weird, it's a good thing we didn't say anything about the ghost seeing, and how we've seen them ever since the shots."

"Yeahh but it's not like they would have believed us."

"Yeahh, you're right."

"WOW! It's not everyday when I hear something like that coming form you."

"Whatever, hey do you know a girl named Sango?"

"No, why so you asked?"

"I've been dreaming about this girl, one that I've never met, and it was just so strange. I've been dreaming about her since last week. It is always the same thing over and over again, I'm in some kind of trouble but she always come and helps me."

"Oh, well it's just a dream, right? No need to worry." I said lying. I didn't want to scare him, but I've been having the same kind of dream too, just a little different. In the dream there was always a girl that looked a lot like me, and she was trying to kill me. But every time a guy name Inuyasha saves me. I heard his name in my dreams and he has the same voice as I heard last night. It is just creepy. A few minutes passed and we went our separate ways. I went to his class and I went to mine. We only have a few classed together. (ME: they are in the same grade, Miroku is still older but his birthday is late)

3 classes later

"Kagome, at the end of the hall is a storage room. Go and get a mop for the mess you made." My teacher said, I could tell she was a little annoyed but it wasn't all my fault, I mean if that ghost didn't show out from nowhere, I wouldn't of had dropped the glass full of chemical. I was so lost in my thoughts I didn't even notice the door and I ran into it, I open the door and saw silver here, I blinked and when my eyes was opened nothing was there. Was it the guy from my dream? I don't know but the feeling in the air was so warm. It felt safe. I heard my name being called and I saw that my friend Yumi was behind me. "What?" I said "The teacher needs another trash bag so I came to get one, oh and hurry up." She said I she grabbed a trash back, I grabbed a mop and closed the storage door, I glanced behind me as I walked into the class room, again I was silver hair. But as I blinked (again) it was gone.

Thank you if you read this far, Sorry if this chapter was a little boring, I was Bored and tired when I started writing it

**Please review! And sorry for any mistakes**


End file.
